Maybe Tonight, Maybe Tomorrow
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Song Fic based on the song Maybe tonight maybe tomorrow by Wideawake Something is wrong with House and he has to get to go to the doctor
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Tonight Maybe Tomorrow

Rated T just to be same

Summary: Song Fic based on the song Maybe tonight maybe tomorrow by Wideawake Something is wrong with House and he has to get to go to the doctor

-not mine just playing with them for a while!

I heard the news today. It came out of nowhere. I wish I could run away, but where would I go? Is this my destiny? Something so unfair... What will become of me? God only knows.

House would never go to a doctor at the PPTH. He would never allow them to see him so vulnerable. He was a big scary at the hospital and wouldn't have it any other way.

Dr. Gregory House needed to see a doctor though. A few years back he had an infarction in his right leg. The muscle tissue in his thigh died and left him crippled. He had a new pain though that made the everyday pain look like child's play. There was something seriously wrong.

"Dr. House, I called you in to talk with you about your test results." Dr. Authur Fox was an oncologist from a nearby hospital.

House knew something was wrong he just didn't think that it was cancer. If he had been one of his own patients that would have been the first thing he would have tested for.

"The test came back positive for Chondrosarcoma. The cancer is in the cartiledge of your pelvis. This is a grade 1 cancer but due to the late finding, I want a few more test ran to see if it has spread to other parts of the body."

House just starred at him blankly.

"I sent you file to a specialist. Chondrosarcoma is extremely rare and I want to make sure you get the best treatment."

"Let me guess, James Wilson at PPTH?"

"Yes it is. Is there something wrong?"

"Did you ever wonder why i came here when I worked there?"

Dr. Fox just looked at him confused.

"Am I done here?"

"Yes... Please talk with Dr. Wilson..." Dr. Fox begged.

House didn't say another word. Just walked out of the office and went to the nearest bar. He walked in and sat at the nearest bar stool. After about three drinks his phone rang.

The number was Wilson. "What?"

"House? I just got a referral from Dr. Fox. Why didn't you tell me you had cancer?"

House didn't answer he just hung up his phone. House didn't realise that Wilson had walked into the bar as he was talking on the phone with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wilson asked as he pulled a nearby bar stool closer.

"No, I want to get wasted." House said downing another drink.

"Greg, this is treatable. Why don't you come back with me to the hospital. There are a few test that need to be ran." Wison had been working in Oncology for many years often making friends out of his patients but never had a friend as a patient.

This was a lot harder then he thought it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

READ REVIEW PLEASE might encourage me to keep writing never know!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 treatments

My pride is left for dead, as my world gets shaken. The thoughts inside my head are so hard to control.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" House questioned him.

"Well as soon as I get the results of the other test we will know if it has spread to other parts of your body, and then there's the treatment. As long as it hasn't spread this is extremely treatable." Wilson placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulders

House shook off the hand and stood up. "I am going to get back to work now."

Wilson knew House had a lot on his mind right now and that letting him get back to work was about the best thing for him. It would be good for House to think about something different at least for a few hours.

'You have cancer! Like life hasn't thrown you enough hard balls. What are your chances?'

"House?" Cameron said loudly. "Are you okay?"

"What?" House flashed back to reality. He was sitting in his office and all of the ducklings were standing in front of him. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice them coming in.

"Were you even paying attention?" Foreman questioned.

House just glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Chase just told you, Eddie is responding to the treatment and is going to be fine. We're going to discharge him today."

"Congratulations, why did you all have to come in here to tell me?" House said with his normal grumpy disposition.

"We just thought you would want to know." Cameron told him.

"If he is better. I no longer care. Get out!"

Without another word the fellowship tuck tails and scurried away.

"Did he seem a little off to you, guys?" Cameron questioned as the left the office.

"It's House, when isn't he off?" Chase questioned. He had a point and the others left it at that.

In his office House couldn't keep his mind off the recent news it was all he could think about no matter what he did. He tried to think of something different but everything came back to his diagnosis. He couldn't even pay attention to General Hospital without his mind wondering.

Finally he gave up and went to Wilson's office.

"I was just coming to find you. I got your test back just now. The cancer hasn't spread, it is all located in the cartilage between your pelvis and femur and that is very good news."

"So what kind of treatment are we looking at here?" House asked only half smiling.

"Well Surgery is the most common treatment for bone cancer. Surgery for cancer that hasn't spread involves removing the cancer and a rim of healthy issue surrounding it." Wilson gave him a textbook answer. "We will also be looking at radiation therapy."

"Chemo?" House asked.

"Probably." Wilson couldn't look at his friend as he answered. "This is will be a long process. But we need to start as soon as possible."

"Will you be my doctor, and not tell anyone who doesn't need to know?"

"Greg, I am pretty sure they will notice really soon." Wilson was sympatric towards is friend. "But I will do my best. I'll schedule you for surgery." By now Wilson was sitting next to House on the couch, and he placed a comforting arm on his shoulders. "We'll get you through this, I promise."

"So when will the surgery be?" House questioned.

"Well, we have two options, either you go with amputation or you go with a transplant. If amputation, tomorrow morning. Transplant will be as soon as we find a suitable donor."

House thought on this for a moment. If he went with amputation he would no longer feel the pain from the infarction. But he would have to live life as a cripple nonetheless. But if he waited on a transplant then it could give the cancer the time it needs to spread. Finally he gave his answer, "I am going to have to go with the transplant. I've heard phantom pains for amputation is a bitch," at this he and Wilson started to laugh.

Wilson arranged it with Dr. Fox that House would undergo surgery at the University Medical Center there in Princeton. And that no one from the PPTH would know about it.

It only took two weeks for the to find a proper donor for House.

"Cuddy, what would I have to do to get you to give a month off?"

Cuddy looked up at House stunned? "Off clinic duties? A lot more then you would ever be able to do!"

"No off work. I need to go out of town. Family emergency. And I have to leave today."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She couldn't just do without her head of Diagnostic for a month. But then again with him gone it would give the rest of the staff the much-needed vacation from House. "I hope everything's okay..." By House's expression she knew he was up to something.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." House said just trying to get her to agree without having to tell her.

"House, I can't give you the time till you tell me why!" She demanded.

"I have cancer!" He said, almost without meaning to. In his mind he was still debating telling her or not when it just came out.

"You are going to have to come up with a better excuse."

"I have cancer, Chondrosarcoma, in my pelvis and I have surgery today at University Medical Center. Wilson has been in charge of my case since I was diagnosed."

Cuddy couldn't believe it. He wasn't lying to her. He really did have cancer. "Of course take all the time you need. Why didn't tell me before?"

"I am not telling anyone. So keep it to yourself. Or I just might slip up and tell everyone you are looking for sperm donors."

She nodded to him; even without his pseudo threat she would not have told anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Tonight Maybe Tomorrow

Rated T just to be same

Summary: Song Fic based on the song Maybe tonight maybe tomorrow by Wideawake Something is wrong with House and he has to get to go to the doctor

-not mine just playing with them for a while!

Part 3- Surgery

You could break my body, but you will never break my soul.

House woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar hospital room. There was a nurse standing next to the bed checking his vital signs. As House's vision cleared a little more he realised Wilson was also in the room. He was sitting in a chair near the window sleeping.

"Wake up, cancer boy!" House said dryly.

Wilson sat up quickly blinking a few times as he caught his bearings. "What?" He questioned House.

"I said wake up cancer boy!" House repeated. His voice was a little rough and a lot softer the normal.

"Are you seriously calling me cancer boy after you just had part of your leg replaced because of cancer? I believe that makes you cancer boy now!" Wilson joked.

"Probably, just promise me that I won't have to be like one of your bald chemo kids." House almost letting a small smile cross his face.

"You couldn't handle being one of them. You aren't that brave." Wilson smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just came out of surgery."

Wilson smiled. Even after going through a serious surgery like this one, House was himself once again.

Within a week House was ready to get out of the Hospital and back home. But he had started Chemo and was getting sicker again. Chemotherapy doesn't just affect the cancer cells in his body but treats the body as a whole. Its purpose is to treat cells that may have escaped from where the cancer originated. As a result Chemo also affect parts of his body such as his bone marrow and the hair follicles.

After just a few days House's hair began falling out.

Wilson came into House's room to see him standing in front of a mirror, he was running his fingers through his quickly thinning hair. "That crap is turning me into a bald chemo patient."

"That's what it does." Wilson smiled at him. "Your ducklings got a new case and they are doing their best without you."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Sequence of color changes in the skin in response to cold or stress, numb, Prickly feeling or stinging pain upon warming. Presents in the finger, toes, and tips of ears."

"Raynaud's Disease start him on nifedipine and doxazosin."

Wilson stopped and thought about it for a moment. "That would make since. You should call them and tell them yourself. They all believe that you have disappeared off the face of the earth. And besides it will give you that omnipresent edge."

House smiled and reached for the phone to call them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were in the conference room going over options when Cameron's beeper when off. It read, 'Raynaud's Disease- Nifedipine and doxazosin-House.'

"How did he know about the case?" Chase questioned. "Did he leave a number?"

"The number is 497-4000." Cameron read the number that displayed.

Chase went to the phone in House's office and called the number.

"University Medical Center, how may I help you?" The voice on the other line said.

"Uh- yes, can you tell me how I might get a hold of Dr. Gregory House?" Chase said quite confused.

"Is he a doctor here? I've never heard that name. Oh no sorry he is a patient. I can give you his room number and the number for his room, which would you like?" The receptionist said nicely.

"The number for his room would be just fine." Chase was still confused.

"Okay it is 497-4304. Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you very much." Chase wrote the number on a piece of paper and hung up the phone. He gave the others a weird look and dialed the number given to him.

"Joe's taxidermy, you snuff 'em we stuff 'em!" House answered the phone.

"House? What's Wrong?" Chase's voice came from the other line.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong number. As I said before this is Joe's." House hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Foreman questioned as Chase returned from House's office.

"That number is from University Medical Center, House is a patient there. I called him and he hung up on me."

"What did he say?"

"Joe's taxidermy, you snuff 'em we stuff 'em. And that I had the wrong number."

"Are you sure it was House?" Cameron asked.

"It was House alright." Chase sat down. "Maybe we should talk with Cuddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Wilson questioned.

"Chase, they know." House said upset.

"What? How?"

"Caller ID. They got the number off of the page I sent. I blame you." House said without real emotion. He really wasn't upset. It really didn't matter.

"So they know you are in the hospital. They don't know why."

"They're smart they'll find out. So when do I get to go home, Jimmy?" House begged with puppy dog eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: I quoted mayo clinc in both this chapter and last chapter...

Okay kids hope you like it... and I am sorry about any mistakes... I am medicated right now, but inspired!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe Tonight, Maybe Tomorrow- Wideawake

Rating T (just to be safe)

Summary: Song Fic based on the song: Maybe Tonight Maybe Tomorrow by Wideawake Something is wrong with House and he has to get to go to the doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All FOX… and I quote the mayo clinic webpage a lot!!

Chapter 4- Remission

They say the road to heaven, might lead us back through hell, but we're holding on for more then stories to tell.

Within no time House returned to his apartment, though Wilson started staying with him again just to help him out. Wilson thought it would be a good idea and even though House would never admit it he liked the thought of someone else there.

House was not in remission and off the Chemo, for now. As a result his hair was slowly returning.

A few more weeks went by and House was ready to return to work. His team had, in fact, figured out why House was in the hospital. Cameron had, in true Cameron form, been by House's apartment multiple times to see if there was anything she could do to help him out. Even though House asked (multiple times) for her to leave, she always returned to help out.

When House entered the PPTH the nurses at the front desk look shocked to see him walk in. They had all gotten used to him not being there.

"What are you looking at?!" House questioned the staring nursing staff.

None of the nurses answered just quickly returned to their work.

"I knew it." Cuddy said walking out to House.

"What that I would still look dashing even without my hair?" House said still walking towards the elevator.

"That you would not be able to stay away much longer. You still have more then a week off time."

"Can't drink, so I ran out of things to do," He said hitting the button for the elevator with his cane.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but…" She smiled at him, "It's good to have you back."

"I'm not going to hug you." House said getting on the elevator. "No matter what the normal cancer patient does." With that the elevator door shut and House was on his way up to his office.

Foreman and Chase were sitting at the table. Chase was working on the cross-word puzzle in the paper as Foreman read the front page.

"Is this what you've been doing the whole time I've been gone?" House questioned, stepping into the room.

The two jumped, "House, you're back?" Chase questioned turning around.

"No, I'm just a figmentation of your imagination! Yes, silly, daddy's home and I sure do hope you were good for the babysitter Wilson." House walked from that room into his office.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to be back for a week." Foreman quietly questioned Chase.

"I got bored. And besides, I couldn't get Cameron to leave me alone! House answered walking back towards the door after dropping his stuff onto his desk. "Where is she anyway?"

"She decided to go see if you need any help today once she found out we had no case yet. She left here about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, well Wilson's going to have to deal with her now." House smiled then turned back to his office.

"House I have a case for you." Cuddy walked into House's office with a file in hand. "Thirty-four year old female presents with irregular rapid heart rate, upper abdominal pain, shaking in the hands, extreme fear, and pale skin. I figured that you would enjoy this."

House took the file then yelled to the other room. "Boys we have a case…" just as House yelled this his beeper went off. The number was Wilson.

"What?" He questioned.

"Where are you?" Wilson yelled into the phone.

"What?"

"You're not here. Where are you?"

"What are you my mother now?"

"No, but I have a worried Immunologist who woke me up this morning and now is freaking out. Please just tell me, I'm late for work and can't get away from her." Wilson whispered into the phone.

"I'm at work! Tell her we have a case and she needs to get herself here now!"

"Alright! We'll be in, in just a few." The two hung up and House went to the conference room.

"Thirty-Four year old presenting with irregular rapid heart rate, upper abdominal pain, shaking in the hands, extreme fear, and pale skin…" House wrote the symptoms on the White board.

"Schizophrenia," Foreman guessed.

"If only hearing voices was a symptom." House said in a mock wishful voice.

"What about drugs?"

"Tox-screen normal." House said looking at her file. "I want one of you to get a complete history on this one."

The two got up. "I said one of you shish… The other needs to stay here an brief Cameron when she gets here."

"Where are you going?" Foreman questioned.

"Oh, for a nice run in the gym. I thought I was the boss here." House left it at that and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you have in fact never hear of the song I am using in this fic… you should check them out… and if you buy the song Maybe Tonight Maybe Tomorrow by WIDEAWAKE all the money goes to the Lance Armstrong Foundation…

Okay well that is all from me for now… I would be very happy if you would read this (enjoy it) and review it!

Side note I am sorry for mistakes… I am highly medicated…(serious back problems)


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe Tonight, Maybe Tomorrow- Wideawake

Rating T (just to be safe)

Summary: Song Fic based on the song: Maybe Tonight Maybe Tomorrow by Wideawake Something is wrong with House and he has to get to go to the doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All FOX… and I quote the mayo clinic webpage a lot!!

Chapter 5

Maybe Tonight, Maybe Tomorrow, we'll win this fight bury this sorrow we're so alive still holding on. Not ready to die, so we LIVEstrong!

House went straight from the PPTH to the UMC for a check up and he would get the result of that test in a few days.

Everyday their patient was getting worse. Her anxiety attacks are getting worse as well.

"It is like her adrenal glands are working in over drive." Chase said after another round of test.

House stopped and though on that for a moment before saying, "What if there is a tumor on the adrenal gland? Get me a CT and an MRI."

The team got up and exited the room.

"Has anyone see House taken any of his vicodin?" Cameron questioned.

"No, not since he came back from his surgery." Foreman said thought.

"Yeah, me either." Chase also thought back on the past few days. "Do you think he quit?"

"House quit? Are you kidding me?" Foreman laughed off. "He probably does it when no ones around."

House sat in his office when the phone rang. "Dr. House." He answered.

"House, this is doctor Fox over at University Medical Center. I need you to come in today. Is there any chance of that?"

"Why?" House questioned the serious tones in the oncologist's voice.

"Well we got some results of your most recent visit back and we have a few things to talk about."

"Can't you tell me now?" House questioned.

"I would prefer if you would come in. This is not the type of news you tell over the phone."

"The cancers back?" House questioned.

"House," Dr. Fox really didn't want to tell him over the phone.

"Tell me!" House was getting angry.

"We found a new tumor in your patella, and we need to discuss your treatment options."

"What are we looking at, doc?" House questioned.

"Well radiation for one then probably a few rounds of Chemo. But I must tell you that with the radiation you will feel fine for a few hours but it will hit you later that day and you will be really sick. We need to start this as soon as possible in order to make sure it does not spread again though. Is tomorrow morning alright with you?" Dr. Fox sounded apologetic on the phone. "You should probably discuss this with Dr. Wilson. He will be as just as much help as I am, but he knows you more then I do."

"Yeah, tomorrow," House hung up the phone and went to Wilson's office.

"I'm leaving. If you see my team, tell them once they finish the test to go home and get the results tomorrow." House said only putting his head in the door. Wilson was in the office with a patient who looked annoyed that someone would interrupt. "Bye." Then he shut the door and was gone.

"Bye," Wilson said looking shocked at his friend. "I'm sorry about that, but you have to understand he is also going through cancer treatment." Wilson said encouraging his patient.

House did not go straight home. He took his bike and road until he could not ride any long her was probably gone for a good 3 hours before he need to get gas and turned his trip around and went home.

When he reached the door he saw Wilson sitting on the couch reading a book. "Where have you been, you left work hours ago." He said without looking up.

"I went for a ride." House walked over towards the piano. "Would you mind if I…" He pointed at it.

"By all means go ahead." Wilson said still deep in his book.

House lifted the dust cover on the keys and stared down at them before sitting. After a long silent pause, he finally stated, "I don't want to die." He was looking down at the keys never making eye contact with Wilson.

"What are you talking about?" Wilson said looking up for the first time.

"The cancer's back."

"Oh, Greg, when did you find this out?" Wilson put down his book and devoted all of his attention to House's every word.

"Today, Fox called."

"He told you over the phone?" Wilson questioned.

"He wanted me to come in but I told him I couldn't and I made him tell me."

"What are you going to do?" Wilson questioned.

"Radiation with the chemo." House spoke so softly that it was nothing more than. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die." Wilson tried to reassure him.

"Everyone dies," House's voice dramatically changed, and that was the end of their conversation. He started playing the piano. The sounds from the instrument varied from harsh tones and quick tempos, to soft flowing ballads.

The next day House sat in his office feeling the after effects of the radiation. He was feeling miserable.

"Pheochromocytoma," Foreman said walking into House's unnaturally dark and silent office. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hang-over." House lied, "You'd think by now I'd know my limit."

"Liar, you stopped drinking when you found out you had cancer." Foreman walked closer to House's desk to get a better look at his sick boss.

"What now you guys are keeping tabs on everything I use legally or not?"

"If we don't who's going to?" Foreman said truthfully.

"Just leave me alone."

"We need to know your desired choice of treatment?"

"Remove the tumor." House yelled before getting sick in his trash can.

"Whoa, maybe you should go home. I'll find someone to drive you." Foreman, for once, felt sorry for this man.

"Tell Wilson," House said gathering his materials.

Foreman left to find where Wilson was located. "Wilson are you busy?" Foreman asked opening the office door.

"Not really, why?"

"House needs you. He doesn't look too good and already threw up in his trash once. He wants you to drive him home."

Wilson was already getting ready to leave.

"What's wrong with him?"

"What'd he tell you?" Wilson questioned.

"He said hang-over, but he stopped drinking." Foreman thought for a moment. "The can's back isn't it?"

"You didn't hear it from me." Wilson looked up with a serious expression on his face.

"Damn," Foreman looked disappointed.

Wilson didn't say another word, just brushed pass Foreman and down to House's office. "You ready?" Wilson questioned picking up House's bag and throwing it over his own shoulder.

"I'm sorry." House apologized to his only friend.

"Sorry? For what, you haven't done anything… yet."

"I'm sorry I was never a better friend to you."

"Greg, you think I would have stuck around if it was a problem?" Wilson knew House feared the end. "Let's just get you home."

House was silent the ride home. He was sitting in the front seat, his face was pale and his eyes lost that genesis thought process shine. He had lost so much weight since the previous cycle of treatment.

"Do you want me to get you anything before we get to the apartment?"

"No, I just want to go to bed." House's voice was weak and shaken.

Wilson focused on the road trying to get his friend home as soon as possible.

"My team's going to need you." House said walking from the apartment door to the bedroom.

"Did you find out what was the cause of the fear?" Wilson questioned.

"Cancer, Pheochromocytoma."

"Cancer in the adrenal gland? That is extremely rare."

"That's why they sent her to me."

Wilson pulled back the blankets on the bed as House settled into it. He also retrieved the phone and laid it on the night stand.

"Call me if there is anything you need." Wilson prompt him.

"Okay, mommy," House joked.

There were many more days in the not so distant future, of House feeling more then sick. The Diagnostic Department learned to function without House's presence. Though they often called him up when he was home sick.

Foreman would write what House prompt him to and the differentially went on almost as normal (With the help of speaker phone).

After months of this, House went in for one last check up. Dr. Fox had been hoping along with everyone else that the results would be good.

"House, good news, cancer free!" Dr. Fox smiled at him.

"I could kiss you." House smiled at Dr. Fox.

"Well, I'd rather you didn't, so how about shaking hands?" Dr. Fox offered his hand to House. "So I will see you in 2 months for another check up."

House had never felt so happy. "Thank you!"

THE END!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you kids like it… I had fun writing… you should review and maybe I will be inspired to write more stories


End file.
